Conventionally, a connector for connecting two circuit boards facing each other is used (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
The two circuit boards are connected by mutually mating a connector attached to one circuit board and a connector attached to the other circuit board. In conjunction with the downsizing and thinning of electronic devices, reduction in height of this kind of connector is advancing.
Patent Document 1: JP2015-60764A